Pendant ce temps à Netherfield
by Phile
Summary: Que se passe-t-il à Netherfield au lendemain du bal du 26 novembre? Les pensées de Darcy.


_Bonjour !_

_Pour celles et ceux qui lisent mon autre fiction, rassurez-vous, je ne l'oublie pas !_

_J'étais en train de relire Orgueil et Préjugés pour la énième fois (chacun ses défauts) et je me suis demandée ce qu'il se passait à Netherfield tandis qu'Elizabeth est en train de recevoir la demande en mariage de Mr. Collins._

_Pour celles et ceux qui me lisent, vous savez comme j'affectionne le personnage de Darcy. Vous pouvez donc deviner ce qui vous attend !;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur vos impressions, vos commentaires, votre vision du passage !_

_Phile_

* * *

_Le mercredi 27 novembre 1811, lendemain du bal de Netherfield._

- Bonjour Charles, bonjour Mr. Darcy, fit Miss Bingley en arrivant dans la salle à manger pour le breakfast.

- Bonjour Caroline. J'attendais que vous fussiez levée pour partir, lui répondit son frère.

- Veuillez m'excuser, les Bennet sont partis tellement tard que j'ai eu le plus grand mal à me lever, fit-elle avec un bâillement très expressif.

-Que voulez-vous, nous avons tous bien profité du bal !

Il se leva tandis que sa sœur s'asseyait et se faisait servir son breakfast.

- Quand comptez-vous rentrer Charles ?

- Je ne sais pas, cela dépendra de l'étendue du problème. Mais j'espère ne pas être absent plus de quatre ou cinq jours. Je m'en vais, plus tôt je serai parti, plus tôt je rentrerai ! Darcy, je vous confie les dames de cette maison. Ne tuez pas tous les perdreaux pendant mon absence !

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, lui assura-t-il avec un demi sourire, la bonne humeur et la gaieté de Binlgey étaient communicatives.

Bingley quitta la table du breakfast et Darcy put regarder la voiture emmener son ami depuis la fenêtre en buvant son café. Peu désireux de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Miss Bingley, il reposa un peu brusquement sa tasse et s'en fut se préparer pour partir chasser.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Mr. Hurst dont la compagnie et l'esprit étaient aussi stimulants que ceux de Mrs. Bennet, ou presque. Il ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention que ce que la politesse exigeait et essaya de se concentrer sur la chasse. Les pisteurs levaient des perdreaux, Mr. Hurst tirait, Darcy tirait mais souvent trop tard pour toucher car il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Le souvenir de la soirée d'hier, de sa danse avec Miss Elizabeth lui revenait continuellement à l'esprit. Ses paroles avaient hanté sa nuit et peuplé ses rêves. Sans cesse il se répétait les propos qu'ils avaient échangés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait, s'il n'aurait pas dû dire autre chose. Le bavardage de Mr. Hurst ne demandait heureusement qu'une faible participation, à savoir s'extasier face à ses prises et ne pas faire de remarque lorsqu'il manquait son tir. Darcy était de coutume un bon tireur mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs et il ne toucha que deux perdreaux dont un ne fut apparemment que blessé car les chiens ne le trouvèrent pas. Mr. Hurst était donc ravi de montrer sa supériorité sur le maître de Pemberley, événement rare dont il profitait.

Pendant le retour, Darcy n'écoutait absolument pas son compagnon. Il méditait sur l'éventualité d'une visite chez les Bennet. Il désirait ardemment revoir Miss Elizabeth et lui montrer qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur des propos un peu vifs qu'ils avaient échangés pendant les deux danses qu'elle lui avait accordées. Mais aller chez les Bennet signifiait devoir supporter la mère et les jeunes sœurs. Il était certain que les aînées Bennet sauraient l'accueillir selon son rang mais il ne pouvait nier que lorsqu'il serait reçu, Mrs. Bennet et ses plus jeunes filles seraient présentes. Et leur présence serait déplaisante, pénible et odieuse. Il ne pouvait se remémorer le bal sans penser au dîner. Placé en face de Mrs. Bennet, de sa deuxième fille et de Lady Lucas, il avait pu goûter à sa conversation très _raffinée_ et à ses manières de manger on ne peut plus _délicates_. Il y avait aussi eu Mr. Bennet, dont les réflexions faites à ses filles étaient totalement déplacées, _mais très vraies_ reconnut-il. Il ne fallait pas oublier les trois jeunes miss Bennet, dont les multiples interventions pendant le bal avaient dû être une pénitence pour leurs sœurs aînées. Ils arrivèrent à Netherfield House et passèrent en cuisine pour y déposer les perdreaux.

Darcy monta ensuite se changer pour le déjeuner.

- J'irai faire une promenade à cheval après le déjeuner, dit-il à son valet.

- Très bien, je préparerai vos affaires, Monsieur.

- Je vous remercie.

Il descendit ensuite dans la salle à manger et fut tout de suite accaparé par Miss Bingley qui lui demandait comment s'était passée la partie de chasse, quelles avaient été ses prises et le félicitait de ses prouesses. L'entrée de Mr. Hurst, qui annonça orgueilleusement l'avantage qu'il avait eu sur son compagnon de la matinée, fit retomber les compliments de Miss Bingley.

- Vous êtes bien silencieux Mr. Darcy, fit remarquer celle-ci après que plusieurs de ses tentatives de conversations étaient tombées dans un silence presque gênant.

- Veuillez m'excuser, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer ce matin, nous avons peu dormi cette nuit. Il sourit doucement.

- C'était très impoli de la part de Mrs. Bennet de nous retenir un quart d'heure de plus que tout le monde, alors que nous étions tous fatigués.

- Sans oublier les bâillements incessants des plus jeunes miss, et les remarques déplacées de leur père, enchérit Mrs. Hurst.

- J'avais peine à ne pas montrer mon agacement ! Et son insistance à inviter Charles à dîner était tout à fait déplacée ! Le pauvre, une telle compagnie laisse pourtant à désirer. Et il n'a évidemment pu refuser.

- Vous oubliez ma sœur, qu'il conversait avec Miss Bennet et nous a laissé le soin de faire la conversation, sans plus se préoccuper des désagréments que nous devions supporter.

S'en suivit une diatribe sur toute la famille Bennet, sans épargner les cousin, oncles et tantes, qu'étaient Mr. Collins, les Phillips et les Gardiner. Même les aînées Bennet reçurent leur part de censure. Darcy, qui ne savait que penser de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce qu'il avait vu et du comportement de chacun des membres de la famille Bennet, vit avec soulagement le repas se terminer. Il monta se changer et partit galoper dans la région.

Au détour d'un chemin, il crut au loin voir Miss Elizabeth. Mais la distance était trop loin pour qu'il soit sûr que la silhouette féminine appartînt à la femme qui peuplait ses pensées. Il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'il avait pour la jeune femme, ni l'empire qu'elle avait petit à petit pris sur lui. Il s'émouvait à l'idée qu'elle était peut-être en train de profiter du temps clément pour s'aérer et réfléchir. Pensait-elle également à lui ? Avait-elle été aussi étonnée par leur vivant échange ? Il avait été impressionné par les vaines tentatives qu'elle avait effectuées afin de faire taire sa mère qui discourait sans fin au sujet du prochain mariage de Miss Bennet. Celles-ci avaient été stériles mais démontraient la bonne éducation de Miss Elizabeth. Il avait été offusqué par les propos tenus par Mrs. Bennet, ses remarques étaient extrêmement vulgaires et égoïstes.

Ses pensées le menèrent alors à Bingley. Il savait que Bingley avait immédiatement montré sa préférence pour l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet. La remarque de Sir William et la gêne qui s'était peignée sur le visage de Miss Elizabeth lorsqu'ils dansaient, confirmées ensuite par les propos de Mrs. Bennet avaient soulevé le fait que tout le monde considérait ce mariage comme un fait établi dont seule la date était à fixer. Il avait donc observé son ami pendant le reste du bal et force avait été de constater que Bingley était bien plus épris de Miss Bennet que ce qu'il pensait. L'attention qu'il lui portait, le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, sa constance auprès d'elle confirmaient l'attachement qu'il avait formé. Bingley avait déjà été amoureux plus d'une fois, cependant il semblait que cette fois-ci, ses sentiments étaient plus forts et plus stables. Se pouvait-il qu'il envisageât sérieusement une union avec la famille Bennet ?

A cette question, Darcy eut une vision des deux jeunes miss Bennet la veille, courant dans tout le salon de Netherfield à la poursuite d'officiers, bousculant sans s'excuser les convives qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Aimait-il suffisamment Miss Bennet pour être apparenté à une _telle_ famille ?

Darcy devait reconnaître qu'il n'empêcherait jamais son ami d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait pour une raison sociale. Bingley était un petit-fils de marchand, il n'avait donc pas le rang de Darcy. Son revenu était moins important, et il n'avait pas de domaine à gérer donc moins d'engagements sociaux, du moins pour le moment. Sa rente était suffisante pour qu'il puisse subvenir au besoin d'un ménage et il n'avait plus de famille à part ses sœurs pour l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise. Les réclamations contre la famille Bennet étaient certes importantes mais somme toute surmontables si l'attachement de Bingley était vrai et sincère. Pourtant la manière dont Mrs. Bennet avait parlé du mariage avait laissé s'insinuer un doute dans l'esprit de Darcy. D'après sa mère, Miss Bennet était une jolie jeune femme qui avait, grâce à son charme et son élégance, attiré plus d'un gentleman à envisager une union avec elle, union qui n'avait pourtant point eu lieu. Les repoussait-elle après les avoir charmés ? – _à moins que ce ne fût sa famille_, pensa Darcy. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait agi avec Bingley de façon à flatter son cœur sur les conseils de sa mère ? Il avait bien observé Miss Bennet pendant la fin de la soirée. Et il ne pouvait nier que, même si elle semblait apprécier les attentions de Binlgey, elle ne paraissait pas fortement touchée par celles-ci. Aucune émotion vive ne naissait sur son visage et elle avait gardé toute la soirée un air, certes joyeux, mais surtout tranquille et égal. Bingley était toujours empressé auprès d'elle, l'aidant pour s'asseoir, la servant, lui donnant le bras, la cherchant du regard ou la faisant danser. Elle semblait sensible à ces amabilités, sans pour autant en être troublée. Elle avait presqu'un air de contentement qui aurait signifié qu'elle était assurée de sa conquête. Darcy se sentit écoeuré d'une telle pensée, il considérait les aînées des demoiselles Bennet avec une haute estime et penser que Miss Bennet ne songeait qu'à se trouver un époux riche lui était fortement pénible.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Miss Elizabeth. Était-elle comme sa sœur, en train de le séduire ? Les manières de Miss Elizabeth étaient charmantes et naturelles avec la plupart de ses connaissances mais, avec lui, elle était simplement polie, sans être courtoise. Jamais elle ne cherchait à lui plaire ou à lui parler comme le faisaient les autres femmes. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait d'abord attiré. Il n'en était pas sûr. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments, il ne réussissait pas à en déterminer exactement l'origine. Il lui semblait peu probable que Miss Elizabeth ait essayé de le charmer. Cette pensée lui apaisa un peu l'esprit. Pouvait-il dans ce cas juger si sévèrement Miss Bennet ? Son doux caractère faisait peut-être d'elle une femme facile à convaincre et, avec une mère volontaire, elle aurait pu être malgré elle contrainte. Il préférait ne pas trancher sur la question. En revanche, il était certain que Miss Bennet n'éprouvait pas les sentiments que Bingley ressentait pour elle. Plus il repensait à son attitude au bal et plus il était convaincu que Miss Bennet n'était pas amoureuse de Bingley. Elle était peut-être aimable et souriante avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas un air songeur, un sourire ou tout autre indice qui aurait pu faire penser que son cœur, au delà de son orgueil, était ébranlé par la présence ou la prévenance de Bingley.

Il se devait dans ce cas-là de prévenir Bingley. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'engage dans une union où il n'était pas question d'affection du côté de Miss Bennet. Il savait qu'en prenant une telle décision, il n'aurait certainement plus l'occasion de voir Miss Elizabeth. Il était peu probable en effet que Bingley souhaitât retourner dans le Hertfordshire où il serait assuré d'être en présence de la femme qu'il aimait et qui ne l'aimait point. S'éloigner de Miss Elizabeth était peut-être ce dont il avait lui aussi besoin. Ayant constaté la profondeur des sentiments pour cette jeune femme, il était certainement plus prudent pour lui de ne pas trop la côtoyer. L'emprise qu'elle avait assurément sur lui était bien trop importante pour qu'il puisse continuer à songer à elle sans envisager une union. Et il était évidemment hors de propos qu'il tissât un quelconque lien avec une famille aussi basse et vulgaire que les Bennet. Les arguments qu'il avait dédaignés pour Bingley reprenaient pour lui toute leur importance. Il avait une jeune sœur, deux tantes, une cousine, un domaine, des relations très haut placées. Une telle union était inacceptable pour un homme de son rang !

Il se décida donc à partir pour Londres, informer Bingley du danger qu'il courrait et pensait y rester afin de s'éloigner de la tentation que représentait la seconde des demoiselles Bennet. Il pourrait ainsi passer du temps avec Georgiana, perspective dont il se réjouissait.

- Monsieur a-t-il fait une bonne promenade ? Demanda John alors qu'il l'aidait à se changer.

- Excellente, je vous remercie. J'aimerais partir pour Londres, pourriez-vous vous charger des malles afin de partir dès que possible s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur. Savez-vous si les Hurst et Miss Bingley vous accompagneront ?

- Je leur en parlerai au dîner et vous ferai savoir ce qu'il en est.

- Entendu Monsieur.

- Merci John.

Il aurait été faux de dire que Darcy avait le cœur allégé par sa décision. Ce qu'il avait maintenant à faire serait pénible pour lui et surtout pour Bingley. Pourtant, rassuré d'avoir pris une décision réfléchie qu'il savait être la plus juste, c'est en souriant et de bonne humeur qu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger.

Miss Bingley lui reprocha de les avoir si _égoïstement _négligés pendant la journée et exigea de lui qu'il leur tint compagnie pour le restant de la soirée. Force lui fut d'accepter. Le repas fut servi. Les femmes de la maison firent la conversation avec beaucoup d'entrain, se remémorant différents moments lors du bal, notamment ceux où les Bennet s'étaient le plus donnés en spectacle. Darcy ne put qu'acquiescer les remarques sur leur mauvaise éducation, ce qui le renforçait dans la décision qu'il avait prise durant l'après-midi.

Une partie de whist fut ensuite proposée par Mr. Hurst. Comme elle nécessitait quatre joueurs, Darcy accepta et se concentra sur le jeu afin de ne plus ressasser les pensées perturbantes qu'il avait sur Miss Elizabeth ou Bingley. Lorsque la partie fut finie, il se leva et alla continuer le livre qu'il avait commencé lorsque Miss Elizabeth séjournait à Netherfield. Mr. Hurst se mit à ronfler plus ou moins doucement sur le sofa tandis que les deux sœurs causaient dans un coin. Leurs messes basses empêchaient Darcy de les comprendre, mais leurs fréquents éclats de rire lui suggéraient que ce qu'elles disaient n'était pas très flatteur pour certaines de leur connaissance.

Plus tard dans la soirée arriva un courrier de Bingley disant qu'il était bien arrivé à l'hôtel et qu'il comptait partir de Londres dimanche après l'office.

- Charles est décidément pressé de revenir, cela ne lui ressemble guère, remarqua Louisa.

- Il est vrai de coutume il affectionne beaucoup Londres quand il y est. Cependant, la vie à l'hôtel et le peu de nos connaissances qui sont en ville ne sont que peu attractifs pour un jeune homme. Je suis sûre que vous êtes de mon avis Mr. Darcy, rajouta Miss Bingley.

- Tout à fait. Les familles ne sont pas encore rentrées de la campagne. Et l'hôtel du club, bien que très agréable, n'a pas le charme d'une maison.

Il se replongea dans sa lecture et fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Miss Bingley vint se placer juste à côté de lui. Elle faisait mine de lire ce qu'il lisait et en profita pour lui parler sur le ton de la confidence.

- Darcy, je m'ouvre à vous car je sais que vous portez mon frère en haute estime et que l'amitié que vous avez pour lui vous fera agir dans son intérêt.

Surpris d'entendre une telle déclaration, il leva la tête de son livre et attendit qu'elle continuât.

- Vous avez, je pense, remarqué l'insistance des Bennet auprès de Charles. J'ai bien peur que tout le voisinage de Meryton considère d'ailleurs le fait comme accompli...

- De quel fait parlez-vous ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner.

- Du mariage de Charles avec Miss Bennet voyons !

- Je croyais qu'elle était une des rares femmes du comté que vous estimiez !

- Elle est fort aimable, mais cela ne justifie pas que Louisa et moi tolérions qu'elle devienne notre sœur ! Vous avez certainement été aussi scandalisé que moi par leur conduite lors du bal ! Il n'est pas un membre de la famille Bennet qui n'ait agi honteusement. À moins évidemment que les beaux yeux de la cadette vous aient fait perdre certaines notions.

- Je puis vous assuré que j'ai pu observé les extravagances de la famille Bennet.

- Vous êtes donc de mon avis. Il est nécessaire de faire remarquer à Charles que ses espoirs sont vains et qu'il devrait plutôt rester à Londres où, bientôt, toute la bonne société reviendra pour la Saison.

- Je pense qu'il serait en effet préférable que Bingley ne revienne pas dans le Hertfordshire pendant un certain temps.

- C'est étonnant Darcy, nous avions tous les deux la même pensée ! Cela démontre que nous avons tous les deux un esprit vif et raisonnable ! Je vais annoncer à Louisa que nous rentrons à Londres. Elle en sera ravie.

- Peut-être Mr. Hurst désirait-il encore chasser.

- Cela est sans importance. Je ne pense pas, entre nous, qu'il aie voix au chapitre.

_Voilà un triste ménage_, pensa Darcy.

À partir du moment où elle était assurée de ne pas agir contre la volonté de Darcy, Caroline annonça comme un fait établi qu'ils partiraient tous le lendemain pour Londres. La domesticité, peu préparée à un si prompt départ fut en émoi et Darcy alla s'entretenir avec la femme de charge et le majordome pour leur assurer qu'ils n'étaient nullement pressés et qu'ils partiraient lorsque tout serait prêt pour fermer la maison. Rassérénés les domestiques firent tant et si bien qu'ils purent partir après le déjeuner le lendemain. Le voyage fut court mais pas suffisamment pour que Darcy échappe aux regards parfois un peu trop explicites de Miss Bingley depuis le carrosse tandis qu'il chevauchait à côté.

Il avait prévenu Georgiana qu'il arrivait et demandé à ce que sa maison de King's Street fut ouverte. Il ne pourrait éviter une nuit à l'hôtel cependant car la maison des Hurst de Grovenor Street ne serait pas encore ouverte pour recevoir des visiteurs. Il se félicitait presque d'être parti tard, évitant de ce fait d'avoir à passer l'après-midi en compagnie de ces dames qui auraient apprécié de flâner dans Londres, ce dont il avait particulièrement horreur.

Une fois ses affaires déposées au club, il partit rendre visite aux Grantley chez qui résidait Georgiana. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus présent pour elle, cependant il pensait qu'un environnement sain dans une respectable famille anglaise serait plus profitable pour elle que les mesquineries de Miss Bingley et sa sœur. Sans oublier que les Grantley avaient une fille de l'âge de Georgiana, avec qui celle-ci avait été en pension et elles s'entendaient particulièrement bien. Bien qu'il se sentît coupable, Darcy préférait se dire que Georgiana avait certainement eu besoin de temps loin de ce frère qui savait tout de ce qui s'était déroulé à Ramsgate cet été. L'arrivée importune de Wickham dans le Hertfordshire lui avait confirmé qu'il avait fait le bon choix vis-à-vis de Georgiana. Pourtant il était conscient que cette excuse venait après avoir pris la décision de délaisser sa sœur. Il essaya de se convaincre lui-même qu'il se rachèterait en passant maintenant du temps avec sa sœur. Ce qu'il comptait faire en la prenant dans sa maison de King's Street.

Le sourire de sa sœur lorsqu'elle le vit fut rayonnant. Elle était ravie qu'il rentra, étonnée que ce fût plus tôt que prévu mais ravie. Sentant la fatigue de son frère, elle ne le retint que peu de temps et il fut convenu qu'elle arriverait à King's Street pour le dîner le lendemain. Darcy salua ensuite le reste de la famille Grantley puis partit se reposer à l'hôtel.

La surprise qu'avait eu Bingley en recevant la lettre de son ami avait été grande. Lui qui pensait les retrouver quelques jours plus tard dans le Hertfordshire ne s'attendait nullement à les voir tous rentrer à Londres. Il avait d'abord craint que l'un d'eux fut malade mais le contenu de la lettre n'en parlait point. Rassuré de les voir arriver en bonne santé, il se réjouit tout naturellement de les revoir plus tôt que convenu sans se douter le moins du monde que son plus cher ami allait bientôt détruire tous ses espoirs de bonheur.

La discussion qui eût lieu entre les deux amis ne sera pas ici retranscrite. Il est évident que Bingley était certain que Miss Bennet lui retournait son affection. Pourtant dès que Darcy émit avec assurance qu'il n'en était rien, Binlgey, qui avait peu confiance en lui, se rangea à l'avis de son ami qu'il estimait plus clairvoyant en de telles circonstances. Les désavantages d'une telle union furent alors évoqués mais ceux-ci avaient peu de poids dans le cœur de Bingley face à la terrible vérité que l'aînée des demoiselles Bennet ne l'aimait point.


End file.
